


Quarantined

by jules94



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Frot, Frotting, Hand Job, Hot, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut, implied masturabation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules94/pseuds/jules94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While an outbreak on the Enterprise leaves most in isolation, two crew members are brought closer than they've ever been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantined

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and want to request anything feel free to go to my profile and send me a request, I also have my tumblr listed there so you can go there and send me a request there too. Thanks!

Dr. Leonard McCoy was more frustrated than usual today, and the day wasn’t even half over yet. He was the only person in the sickbay of the Enterprise, probably one of the few people in this section of the ship. The Enterprise had an eerie silence to it, if one didn’t know better people would think it deserted. 

The last mission Kirk had gone on was three days previous, on a tropical planet that was believed to be uninhabited. One of the crew members came back from the mission with a fever. Bones remembered having the man take off his red shirt and there being a terrible rash quickly spreading over the length of his back. Bones immediately quarantined the officer and incinerated his clothing, but this disease spread fast. Eight more crew members were down within the hour, and over half the crew within the next day. Bones decided to have everyone quarantined in their rooms to stop the spread. There was only a skeleton crew left to run the ship.

Scotty was confined to his quarters, but Uhura, Spock, Sulu, Kirk, and Chekov were left to run the brig. When Bones needed them, they would help him do his rounds delivering treatments to the crew. There wasn’t much of a sign of this sickness letting up. Most people infected were hit with the fever and then the rash, then they get extremely dizzy and become incapacitated shortly thereafter. They’d only lost a few crew members so far, but with no sign of it stopping soon Bones was worried what would happen if no one got better, or if he himself got sick. 

McCoy was focused on the inventory list he’d been staring at for five minutes now. He was exhausted; if only he could relax or get some sleep then he could focus more on treating the crew. No such luck, however, since someone always was in need of medical care on this damn ship and there were no other members of the medical crew not infected - so he had no assistance besides that of the command deck crew and a few engineers when the treatments needed to be handed out.

The doctor headed over to some boxes of supplies that needed to be moved into storage and started looking through, checking that everything was there. There were some small boxes of hypos, some tricorders, thermometers – oral, ear, and rectal- as well as lubricants for the rectal thermometers. Bones inspects these things as he walks into one of the private sickbay rooms to the side to check the storage area, to see if there is need of reshuffling of items before he started packing these new supplies in. He sets the thermometers and other equipment down on a nearby lab station table in order to rearrange a few of the shelves in order to make more room for the new stock. He’s just finishing his rearranging when he hears the door to the main sickbay room opening and heavy footsteps enter.

Spock rushes into the sickbay area, supporting Kirk with a firm arm around his hip and one of Kirk’s arms hung around his shoulders.

“Doctor McCoy, some assistance would be quite useful” 

McCoy sees Kirk, and thinks that the disease has claimed another victim

“Dammit man, what’s happened?” he exclaims.

Spock responds “The captain is suffering from some form of exhaustion. I do not believe he has slept or rested at all since the outbreak occurred. As chief medical officer I am sure you can deal with this” and before McCoy has time to respond, Spock hands Jim over to the good doctor and leaves the room stating “as acting captain I must return to the command deck immediately.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Bones mumbles as Spock exits. He fumbles with Kirk and manages to get the captain’s half unconscious self into a bed.

“Mmmnn…Bones? Where…wha..” Kirk struggles to get out words while dazing in and out of consciousness.

“Jim, just lay down and try to go to sleep”

“Wha..no. I…I - I can’t…gotta help…help the crew” Jim was trying to sit up to get off the bed but Bones kept shoving him back down on the bed.

“Dammit Jim, you’re not going anywhere.” Bones says as he hypos Jim in his neck with some anesthetic to make him sleep. Jim passes right out.  
…

Ensign Chekov is almost to the sickbay and glad for it, he opens the door excited and nervous to see the doctor. He had volunteered to come down and check on Captain Kirk, but was more than influenced by the thought of seeing the Doctor. He always had gotten a rush whenever Dr. McCoy was around, there was something he loved about the man – maybe it was his sarcasm, who knows – something about the doctor captured and clung on to something deep inside of Pavel.

Pavel pokes his head through the door leading to the main room of the sickbay, “D-Doctor McCoy?” he asks shyly, “eets Chekov, sir. May I come een?”

McCoy was a little concerned to see the young ensign down in sickbay, all the crew needed was the entire command center out of commission. 

“Yeah kid. What’s wrong?”

Chekov was not about to reveal that he volunteered to come down to sickbay and chose to tell Bones only half of the truth. “Erm…vell, Meester Spock sent me to check on ze Keptin, sir. Ees he okay?” He looks at the floor, away from the piercing eyes of Dr. McCoy, with the slightest hint of red creeping up on his ears. “Deed he get hurt wery much?”

Bones glances back at Jim then returns to Chekov, “I finally got him to listen to reason and he’s resting. He’ll be fine kid, just suffering from exhaustion”

Chekov is relieved; he really wanted the Captain to return to his post soon. “Oh, zat ees good. Because eet ees getting wery…tense up zere…Can I stay here for a leetle while?”

“I guess. What’s going on up at command? How’s it tense?” Bones inquires, interested in knowing how Spock’s acting captainship is working out for him.

“Vell…” Chekov takes a deep breath and continues, “Meester Spock ees acting as keptin now and Sulu keeps arguing vith heem and zey vere yelling wery loud and zen Sulu stormed out of zere and Mees Uhura followed heem looking wery mad at Spock…it vas scary” he blurts out in a rush leaving him gasping for a breath when he’s finished.

Bones stares at Chekov as he tells his story, furling his eyebrows as he tries to pick out words through the accent. “Huh, I’m gonna pretend I got all that, sounds like it was pretty bad up there. You can stay down here as long as you like, not much to do down here though”

“Eet ees fine. Do you need hewp wif anyzing?” Chekov is happy Bones is allowing him to stay with him for a while.

“Uh, yeah, I guess you could help me put some of these supplies into storage.” Bones says, happy to get some help with the heavy lifting.

“Sure zing, Doctor!”

“Alright kid, let’s get to it then. There is quite a bit to put up since the rest of the crew is out”

“I can handle eet Doctor. Back home I vas quite ze ‘tough guy’. Vat’s first?” Chekov says confidently.

“Well there’s the boxes of vials for the hypos we should get into the fridge, a few crates of other meds we gotta move, and some heavy lifting – boxes of food rations that need to be stored. They’re pretty heavy,” Bones explains while pointing to the various stacks of crates and boxes around the room.

“I can do zat!” Chekov smiles then walks over to the boxes of meds and tries to pick one up, but fails. A little embarrassed he tries to reassure McCoy, feeling his cheeks redden, “I can do eet!”

McCoy, unable to hide the adoration in his voice, “Haha, that’s ok...” he says as he feels a flutter in his chest. Somehow whenever he saw the ensign lately his heart seemed to do that, the vibrancy this Russian kid had about himself just started having this inebriating effect on the doctor. He couldn’t help finding Chekov’s flustered look appealing and continued as he walked over to help the lad, “Here, we’ll do it together.”

Feeling his blush return he simply responds “O-okay, Doctor”

Damn. McCoy loved it when Chekov used his title, especially when he was blushing so profoundly. McCoy found it hard not to take the boy then and there, but forced the thought out of his mind and found the will to change the subject. “So, uh…” he found his mouth had gone dry and cleared his throat before continuing, “is there anything new with you?”

Glad for the shifting conversation Chekov responds, “Nozing. Bug I deed haff a wery good conwersation wiff my mozer zis morning.”

“Ah, anything interesting?”

“Ze same zings zat all mozers say, like she meeses me, how she’s ees, vat time deed I go to bed, zat sort of stuff.”

“Yeah well, that’s how mothers are. Okay, this stuff’s done, let’s go store the food.” Bones says with a little joy, after finally getting something done in sickbay for the first time since the quarantine started.

“Yes, sir.” Chekov replies happily.

“Hey, when it’s just us,” he says with his usual stern face and gruff voice, “you don’t have to use regulation; you can just call me Bones.”

Surprised and even happier now, “O-okay…Bones” he says as his blush deepens and spreads, setting his face aflame. 

Bones never thought someone using his nickname would ever cause his heart to race the way it did when he heard Chekov say it for the first time. The blush spreading on his face didn’t help the doctor, either, from keeping his thoughts inside. He chuckled and, without realizing, said, “You’re cute when you do that” as he gazed at the boy.

Chekov is pretty sure his whole body is blushing now, he’s not even sure if he heard Bones correctly at first but then the doctor’s gaze stops and his eyes widen at Chekov as he realizes what he just said aloud. He’s barely able to get out his words, “O-oh z-zank you si- I mean Bones” as his knees start to shiver and he tries his best to hide it.

After witnessing his crewmember’s reaction, Bones felt as though there may be a possibility the boy could feel the same way he did. So he continued his thought out loud, “Haha you’re being too damn cute there Chekov. It’s kinda making me want to…” he trails off smiling to himself and leaving the thought at just the right moment to give the kid a chance to stop this before anything happens. He’s hoping though, almost aching, for it to continue – for all the things he’s dreamed about doing to this kid to actually have a chance to happen.

Chekov’s breath catches as he listens to what Bones says, feeling himself growing hard at the thought that this Starfleet doctor could want him just as badly as he did. “Do vhat?” he nearly pants out, his eyes widening into an innocent looking gape. He desperately wants this man, this doctor, to want him back.

Bones looks back up and locks eyes with the ensign, his face serious, and gaze unfaltering. “Do you really want to know?” he could feel the desperation in his own words and see it on his crewmember’s face, “Are you sure?” He’s giving Pavel one last chance to get out now, knowing the boy wouldn’t, he could see the erection through the boy’s uniform now, making his only grow more. 

“M-maybe…” Pavel manages to get out, his eyes still locked on McCoy’s, heat rising in his chest and pants.

“When you act all adorable like that…” Leonard says as he starts slowly moving toward Chekov, “it’s hard for me to not grab your wrists, pin you against a nearby wall, and fuse your lips to mine.” He’s closing the gap between them now, moving slowly, eyes deadlocked on the boy before him, making note of every emotion, every burst of lust he sees pulsate through the boy. “It makes me want to be all over you. On you. IN you. To make you…mine” he finishes as the ensign’s back stretches upon the wall, their bodies inches apart.

The flame once burning inside Chekov was now a rampant wildfire, spreading throughout him at the feel of his back straightening against the wall. His throat has dried from the unrealized panting he’d been doing while listening to the doctor’s words and he can barely feel his legs as he gulps audibly. “I…I-uh…” The words won’t form on his lips no matter how hard he tries. The heat rising between him and the doctor is far too much for his genius brain to be capable of forming complete sentences.

Bones smirks, breaking his gaze from Chekov, still trying to comprehend that this is actually happening – no longer a dream. “Heh,” he sighs as his eyes meet Chekov’s once again and his expression reaffirming itself, “there you go again” He swiftly grabs Chekov’s wrists and pins them above the boy’s head with one hand, leaving the other free to use as he sees fit. He runs his hand through Chekov’s hair, reveling in how his head leans back and follows the motion as his eyes close. 

As he reaches the nape of the boy’s neck a deep groan escapes from his throat as he feels him shudder beneath the touch. Bones gently slides his hand down over Chekov’s collar bone, and onto his chest – stopping to massage his nipple. Pavel lets out a deep moan and Bones involuntarily rolls his hips into Chekov’s causing the ensign’s head to roll back and eyes flutter shut again, rolling his hips into the doctor’s mutual thrust. Bones lets his hand slide down Pavel’s already heaving chest, grazing over his belly button and doesn’t let it stop until it reaches the area of rising heat coming from just below Chekov’s belt and letting it rest there, cupping the swelling bulge beneath his hand. 

“Oh…” Chekov let’s out through a moan, and when the doctor’s fingers start barely moving back and forth he lets out an ever louder groan, “OH!” He tried to wriggle away; he needed space between himself and McCoy before he came right there on the spot. Bones just tightened his grip on his writs and started massaging his cock through his pants. Pavel’s moans are enough to drive anyone wild and Bones can feel his instincts trying to take over. As the boy shudders under his tightened grip he is unashamed of making all the noises that turn Bones on. He’s captivated by this Russian, this ensign; such a beautiful sight, the boy is red with passion, terribly adorable, and also terribly hard.

“Silly boy,” he whispers as he stoops in close, his lips now skimming Chekov’s ear, “you should’ve run before I got my hands on you.” He presses himself against the boy now utterly pinned against the wall, he feels Chekov’s heart racing in his chest. He nibbles Chekov’s ear, “Now you’re mine” he hisses as the hand on Chekov’s bulge moves to his hip so Leonard can grind against the boy. Chekov’s hips roll into his as the both moan in pleasure.

Wriggling again from the pleasure Pavel manages a gasping “B-bones…v-vat” and breaks off as they thrust together again. “OH…” he cries as he lets his head tip back once more and closes his eyes, still unbelieving his dreams are now becoming a reality.

“That’s right darlin’” Bones manages to say, feeling as though he’s about to rip through his pants at any moment. McCoy can’t wait much longer. “LOOK AT ME” he says, tone demanding but voice soft. Pavel’s eyes snap open and meet his, widened and desperate once again.

“Y-yes, ungh s-sir. Bones!” he quickly corrects himself. He finds himself gasping for air and licks his dry lips. That’s all McCoy could stand.

McCoy moves swiftly and their lips are joined, first gently and then rough. Biting, sucking, nibbling, and licking each other until both their lips are swollen. Chekov feels his heart flutter as their tongues twist in and out of each other’s mouths. They grind together once more, both a little harder after the kiss. 

Still moaning softly, Bones pulls away and Chekov tries desperately to follow Leonard’s mouth and reconnect. Bones can feel his engorged self nearly leap from his pants at the sight. That’s the last straw and he releases the boy’s wrists only to use one hand to grab the boy’s ass and the other to wrap behind the ensign and place on his neck, where it met the shoulder. Now kissing him as passionately as possible McCoy guides them to a door of one of the private inspection rooms nearby and fumbles to open it without allowing his lips to part from Chekov’s. The doors shut behind them as he backs Pavel onto the bed in the room. 

He pushes Pavel to lie down and then hops on top of him, straddling his hips. Pavel tries to sit up, trying to meet McCoy’s mouth again, but McCoy just places his hands on the boy’s shoulders and lowers him down. When he’s once again lying down Bones puts his hands on either side of Chekov’s head to support himself and tells him to take off his shirt. As he leans back, straightening himself and resting on Pavel’s hips, he watches as his orders are followed.

As soon as his shirt is off, Pavel lays back and shivers slightly at the sight of the man on top of him. Chekov starts rubbing McCoy’s thighs as he struggles to find the right words, “Bones…I do not…am not…” he trails off, unable to finish.

Bones leans down, “What is it son?” he asks as his lips grace Pavel’s and then joins them in a kiss.

“I-I trust you, Bones. I-I just…” he doesn’t know how to finish the sentence, his mind is too distracted by what’s happening to be capable of coherent thought. He grabs Bones’ shirt and deepens the kiss from moments before.

When their lips part again and their eyes open, Chekov sees the questioning look from Bones face, only inches from his – searching for the thought Pavel couldn’t get out. “I..I” he gasps, how could one man bring him to this? He couldn’t think anymore, this man – how could this man have this affect?

Trying to help finish the thought Bones decides to inquire, “Is this your first time?”

“No! I…” Chekov pants as he stops rubbing McCoy’s thighs and rests his hands on the man’s hips. He pulls McCoys hips into his as he grinds upwards, allowing his eyes to close and head go back again. Bones moans and grinds back, looking down to watch the movement. Chekov gasps in a breath and pants out, “I just…haff dreamed of zis since I first ewer saw you”

Upon this revelation, Bones’ heart flutters and he lowers himself and kisses his lover softly allowing his hips to roll again. “Well isn’t that dandy,” he smirks as he breathes between kisses, “this whole time we could’ve been having fun together” and deepens their kiss, slamming into the boy’s mouth. 

“Mmmmmph,” Chekov releases into their kiss, “yes, instead of hawing fun by ourselwes” he whispers out loud on accident – lost in thought about the more than few times he’d been alone and pleasured himself to the thought of Doctor McCoy.  
Pavel doesn’t realize what he’s done until Leonard breaks the kiss and stares at him. Bones felt his cock twitch as he thought about Pavel pleasuring himself while thinking of him. Seeing the slight look of terror on the boy’s face Leonard just brushes it off saying “We’re definitely discussing that later” and kisses Pavel once more. With their hips pulsing together he lets out “Mmph…oh…Pavel…” Bones never used first names unless it was really important, Pavel had realized this a while ago and at the sound of his name couldn’t hold back any more. 

Pavel’s hands are on his ass, pulling his hips down as he thrust up repeatedly. McCoy grabs the ensign’s wrists again and pins them above his head as he grinds into another deep kiss. Chekov wrenches free and grabs a fistful of Bones’ hair with one hand while tugging on his shirt while it rubbed against his own bare chest. 

“B-Bones” he gasped

“I-I know…I can…” Leonard huffs, “I can’t wait any longer” 

He strips his own shirt off and tosses it to the floor next to Pavel’s. He lowers himself back onto Pavel and grinds their hips together as he tugs at Pavel’s belt. Moaning, Pavel raises his hips to allow Bones better access to his pants as his own hands are latched in Bones’ hair and digging into his back. McCoy practically rips off Chekov’s belt and tosses, hesitating momentarily to decide whether or not to keep it to use later finally deciding to wait and save that for next time. He tosses off the shoes and socks, managing to kick his own off as well. He pulls off Pavel’s pants and underwear simultaneously, revealing something he never thought he’d be lucky enough to see. 

Chekov is lying there, fully exposed on the bed, fully erect, and panting at McCoy. Bones’ pants seem to remove themselves and he hops back on top of Chekov, straddling him once again. Bones takes both of their hot cocks in his strong hand, their shafts sliding against one another, and starts pumping as he kisses his lover feverishly. Chekov is moaning with Bones’ kisses and bucking his hips into Bones’ hand. He slides the hand clawing Bones’ back down to grab a handful of the doctor’s ass.

“Uhhhnnnf” Bones grunts as he uses his unoccupied hand to shift Chekov’s thighs, positioning him. He runs his finger over the boy’s entrance, causing a moan and harder thrust to come from the body beneath him, but stops when he realizes something’s missing. He breaks from kissing Pavel to look around. Luckily, he’d absent mindedly left those supplies on the medical table next to the bed and he reaches for the lube that was meant for the rectal thermometers. At least it would be used for half its appropriate use. He picks it up, leans back, and opens it with one hand, still pumping both of their cocks with his other. 

Once he has enough on his fingers, he strokes his partner’s balls and then returns his fingers to the boy’s hole, teasing it before inserting one. Chekov’s breath catches and he clenches down around Bones’ finger as it enters him, massaging him from the inside. Bones removes the finger and inserts it again, relishing in the tightness and feel of Chekov around his finger. He works Chekov a little while longer, eventually inserting three fingers in him. 

When he’s stretched Chekov enough he stops stroking their cocks together and coats his in lube. He leans down and kisses Pavel deeply as he rubs the tip of his cock against his hole. Pavel moans into the kiss and thrusts back towards Bones’ cock, a low growl bubbling up from his throat.

“Do it” he demands of the doctor.

Bones gently inserts himself into Chekov, feeling the boy stretch around him and no longer able stifle his own moans. Chekov gasps and releases a deep moan – almost animalistic – as he feels Bones’ hot shaft slip inside him. Bones starts pumping his hips into Chekov, moaning as he hears he boy start purring and feeling him clench down around his shaft. He leans down and reconnects their lips as his hips keep pulsing.

Lost in their heat Bones can’t really hear anything other than their moans, though he thinks he hears his name being called, but it’s not coming from the boy beneath him. Suddenly, the door to the room opens, revealing a confused and groggy Kirk. Chekov and Bones break from their kiss, Chekov looking in horror and Bones just looking pissed off. Kirk, who had been in the middle of asking an invisible Doctor McCoy where he was, was now shocked.

“OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU – THE FUCK??!” he shouts as he turns around, “PUT IT AWAY! GODDAMN!”

As soon as Kirk starts to shout both of them rush to cover themselves, grabbing what they could of their clothes lying on the floor and holding them in front of themselves. They are both thoroughly embarrassed, and flushed from head to toe. Chekov remains quiet, too embarrassed to say anything – he can barely even move. His thoughts focus on his Captain blabbing about this to the whole crew and getting picked on more so than he does now. Being one of the youngest members of Starfleet he got quite a few jokes told about him and a lot of jealous looks, and this was all he needed on top of it. He just wasn’t ready for that.

McCoy, noticing the look on Pavel’s face, moves to defend. 

“Dammit Jim, what are you doing? Can’t you see we’re a little busy here?!”

“YES I CAN SEE THAT. I FALL ASLEEP AND YOU TWO DO THIS SHIT!”

“WHAT ARE YOU STARING FOR??”

“I’M TRYING NOT TO BUT YOU’RE FUCKING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME”

“YEAH, WE WERE. DO YA MIND???” shouts Bones as he moves toward his Captain.

Pavel is still frozen with his knees tucked up in front of him on the bed, covering himself as he watches the argument between Bones and Kirk. 

“WOULD YOU GET YOUR CLOTHES ON? AND I’M SO TELLING THE REST OF THE CREW” Kirk exclaims as he turns away.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE!” he says as he reaches into the pocket of the pants he’s covering himself with and retrieving a hypo from it. He injects Kirk with it as the captain has his back turned and catches him as he falls, unconscious. He tosses his pants down, no longer trying to hide the still very erect cock beneath them. He goes straight to the storage area and gets another hypo to erase Kirk’s short term memory, an occurrence he would easily attribute to Kirk’s exhaustion. He turns around to face Chekov and tells him about the hypos and sees relief spread upon the boy’s face.

Chekov is relieved, but then is unsure of what to do so he stutters, “Erm…si – Bones, perhaps I should go now. Meester Spock vill vonder vhere I haff been.”

“Yeah, but…” Bones clears his throat, “um, you should probably take care of that” he says as he points at Pavel’s still engorged appendage. 

Pavel isn’t sure what he wants to do, he just nods and looks downward. Bones moves toward him and places his hand under his chin and glides his face up, he then kisses Pavel as he takes both of their dicks into his hand once more. With their shafts gliding together, each feeling the heat emanating from the other, he strokes them again. They start grunting as they thrust together in unison. Bones can feel his orgasm building in his gut, and Pavel is already dripping precum as he streaks claw marks down Bones’ back. 

“Ungh, Pavel” he gasps

“B-B-B” Chekov is gasping now, about to come. He’s on fire and then his body tightens, exploding over McCoy’s hand and their connected chests, “BONES!” He continues to thrust, riding out the last of his orgasm as he comes back to reality.

McCoy is moaning and after seeing Pavel come all over both of them, his stomach tightens and he feels himself come as Pavel thrusts following out his own orgasm. He bites down on Pavel’s neck and sucks it, riding out his orgasm and stifling his yells. 

They stand there for a minute in euphoria, and then Bones goes to retrieve some medical wipes from the counter to clean up. He wipes off Chekov first, then himself and disposes the used wipes in the bin. 

As they get dressed, Chekov decides to make the next move and says, “Bones…” and turns to look into the eyes of his lover, “I enjoyed vat ve vere doing…i-if you vanted to, tonight I vill leave ze door to my quarters unlocked.”

As they put their shoes back on, Bones can’t help but smile. “Yeah, that would be a good idea. I’ll be in to check on you later. Would you help me get Jim back into his bed?”

“Sure zing!”

As they put Jim back into the bed, the door opens and Spock walks through it.

“Doctor McCoy,” he acknowledges and then turns to Chekov, “Ensign Chekov you have been down here longer than I would assume needed.”

“Vell,” Chekov starts but is cut off by McCoy.

“Jim was giving me trouble so I had the ensign stay down here in case I needed him, and as you can see, I just needed him” he continued turning to Pavel, “Ensign you may go now, I think I got him under control now.” He winked at Pavel with the eye on the side of his face away from Spock so that only he and Pavel knew it happened. Pavel smirked and gave a quick “Sure zing, Doctor!” before filtering out of the room, followed closely by Acting Captain Spock. 

McCoy smiled to himself, “Yeah, I got it all under control.”


End file.
